


What a Day for a Daydream

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [41]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Gen, Post-Canon, Pre-Het, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-02
Updated: 2011-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-16 01:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Winry’s worried about Ed’s sunbathing habits.<br/>Disclaimer:  Oh, pllllleaaase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Day for a Daydream

* * *

Winry thought Lior’s sun god, Leto, probably wished he looked as good as Ed. Sleeping, his hair loose, with sunlight bathing his bare chest and gilding his face, Ed did look a little unworldly, at least until he snorted, flapping his hand at a fly that landed on his nose, and destroyed the image.

“You’re staring at me.” He didn’t bother opening his eyes.

“Because you’re gonna get sunburnt.” Winry wouldn’t let Ed know it unnerved her, that he seemed to know when she was around. Nope. “Sleeping in the sun? Even Al has better sense.” And that was saying something. After he’d experienced the first hint of sunburn, Alphonse had decided he didn’t want to deal with peeling skin.

Ed flashed his teeth, still not opening his eyes. “Feels good.” He stretched his arms and legs out, his flesh hand grazing her ankle. “You should try it.”

Shifting her foot out of reach, Winry said, “No thanks.” After getting sunstroke in Rush Valley, she was wary of the sun and heat. “So, why are you sleeping in the sun?”

“I told you.” He turned his head toward her though his eyes still stayed closed. “It feels good.”

“Hmph!” Winry shook her head. “I’m going to have some lemonade. If you want to join me, I’ll be on the porch. In. The. Shade.”

Hearing her leave his side, Ed covered his eyes with his forearm, sighing softly at the heat warming his body. Not wanting a sunburn, he’d get up in a minute and follow Winry. But for now, for just a few minutes more, he’d indulge in his favorite escape fantasy and continue imagining her naked.

Until he got to see the real thing, daydreams really were the best.

* * *


End file.
